First Impressions
by 2manyfandoms-SwarekGirlscout22
Summary: AU. Cate decided to keep Lux and she visits Baze so he can meet his daughter. Will he be melted by that beautiful golden haired baby?. One Shot


First impressions

AU. Cate decided to keep Lux and she visits Baze so he can meet his daughter. Will he me melted by that beautiful golden haired baby?

One shot. Dedicated to BecaLux3.14

Cate stood at the gate that separated her from the front door. She had been standing there for quite a while. She was about to leave when a woman approached the gate

"Yes?" she asked politely "may I help you?"

"I…" she said biting her upper lip. Lux was sleeping wrapped up in a blanket; the maid stared at the bundle with air of suspicion "I'm here to see Nate". It was so weird that she was using his first name, everyone at school just called him Baze

"Oh, are you one of his friends?" the woman asked scanning Cate like a machine. I wouldn't call him my friend Cate thought, but okay. She nodded slowly

"Well, come in then, I'll let him know you are here" the woman said and led Cate towards the front door, Cate crossed the wide front yard. She couldn't get over the fact of how big that place was

She disappeared inside leaving her alone with her thoughts, she was about to drop a major bombshell on Baze, she didn't expect him to step up and be a dad; she had made the decision to keep the baby without even telling him. At first she thought he didn't have the right since he had cockily declined having slept with her. But she understood what an absent father did to a girl's life and she didn't want Lux to think that she hadn't tried. The baby's breathing was the only sound heard

"I'm sorry" the woman came back quite ashamed "Nate is not feeling well, maybe you could come another time?"

"No, I can't, I have to see him today" Cate pleaded "please"

"Cate?" Baze said from behind the maid, she looked so small next to him. Cate felt so insignificant next to him to, like a smurf "what are you doing here?"

The maid bowed and left quietly. There was an awkward silence between the two; Baze stared at the sleeping baby. Cate had noticed and she was the first to speak "can we come in? It's kind of freezing out here"

Baze nodded and walked towards the living room where he took a seat on the couch. Cate sat on the one next to him

"Seriously Cate what are you doing here?" Baze asked drily "my parents will be back soon, they can't find you here"

"So you didn't tell them…" Cate said bouncing Lux "you just pretended like she didn't existed"

"I didn't have much of a choice, I have a reputation to maintain" he said

"You mean you are afraid of what your parents might do if they find out?" Cate said

"It's not only that, you don't understand the pressure" Baze could see the hurt on her face. It wasn't like she had had been having a blast this last year

"Oh, trust me, I do, you can't imagine what is like supporting a kid, do you?" Cate said harshly "but then why would you, you have been given everything in your life"

"That's what you want right?" Baze said vaguely "you want money, well I don't have money, my dad might be rich, but I'm not so you are wasting your time"

"It's not why I'm here, I just wanted…. To move on with my life, what happens with us was a mistake but I just needed to do this, so I can close that book" Baze gave her a puzzled look "I thought you should meet her"

Baze stared at the baby "no thanks, I'm good, you should really go Cate"

At that moment Lux opened her eyes and turned to Baze. He instantly saw the resemblance between him and that baby

"She's got blonde hair, are you sure that you took the right baby from the hospital?" Maybe there were other pregnant girls that he didn't know about that had had babies who kind of looked like him

"Yeah" Cate said rolling her eyes "you are right, I should go" she had already stood up when he reached her shoulder

"No, wait" Baze said sweetly "maybe I can hold her, just for a sec?" it was like those eyes had made him change completely

Cate smiled "okay, here, hold her tight" she said handing him the baby. Lux giggled happily "watch the head"

"You are what I made huh?" Baze told Lux "well Cate helped a little"

"Very funny, this is entirely your fault" Cate said

"It was pretty much a joined effort Cate, you can't make a baby on your own, you know? It doesn't work like that" Baze said as Lux grabbed his finger

"Oh, really well, you started it" Cate said angrily

"Don't believe everything she tells you, she's kind of nuts" Baze realized that he didn't know her name "does she have a name?"

"Lux" Cate said simply

"Lux" Baze repeated slowly "cool name kiddo, I can't believe you actually came up with that"

"I didn't" she said sadly "a nurse did, the day I decided that I wasn't going to give her up"

"Why didn't you?" Baze asked "your friends said you had"

"You asked?" she asked amused. She couldn't believe he had asked about her

"Yeah, I kind of…" they suddenly heard the gate open. Baze froze. His parents were home. It they saw Cate here, let alone a baby, he would be dead before he could say Portland

"Come on" he told Cate handing her the baby. They climbed the stairs leading to his room. It was huge and messy, like any 17 year old I'd be "there" he pointed to the closet "you got to hide"

"What about Lux?" Cate asked worriedly

"specially Lux, come on" Cate did as she was told and hid inside the closet, holding Lux closer to her chest, Baze turned the stereo on, he hoped Lux wouldn't mind loud music

"Nate?" he heard Jack call from the other side of the door "Nate?"

Baze opened the door halfway "hey dad"

"Listen the Coles are here, they are staying for dinner, so please clean yourself up, I'll see you downstairs in 20 minutes" Baze nodded

"I kind of had to go down to the store" Baze said

"What for?" Jack inquired

"Dana asked me, I have to get going" Baze said.

Jack nodded and closed the door behind him "40 minutes Nate!"

"Okay" he called from the room "are you guys okay?" he asked Cate. She nodded "we have to get you out of here"

"But how?" Cate asked. Baze remained thoughtful

"Come on" he said as the made their way downstairs quietly. The music still sounded upstairs

They had almost reached the door when Dana caught them "can you distract them?"

"Sure" the maid said quietly "I'll do what I can"

"Cool, thanks, I owe you one" Baze said grabbing Cate's free hand "I'll be back soon"

They were out. Cold had gotten worse. Baze took his jacket off and gave it to Cate "you should cover her"

"What about you?" Cate asked as she did what she was told

"I'll be fine" he said as they climbed inside the car. The gate opened and they were out

"Where are we going?" Cate asked

"To your house" Baze said "I just need the address" Cate chuckled and they continued driving

10 minutes later they were in front of Cate's house "here we are" Baze smiled

"Thank you" Cate said opening the door

"Thank you Cate, even if I didn't deserve it" Baze said honestly

"Maybe we should do this again" Cate said sweetly. He was a really nice guy when he wanted

"Maybe" he said

She smiled and then got off the car. Baze was still waving goodbye to them when Cate opened the door. She had never imagined Baze's dad being so cold and hard on him, and she had just seen it for a couple minutes. Maybe he himself wasn't as bad after all. They would have to see

**The end!**


End file.
